lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Margot Robbet
Margot Robbet is the daughter of Broel, and Tollesa Robbet making her a member of and the current Matriarch of House Robbet alongside the Arch Duke of the State of Tinterland within the Grand State of Tristfall. Margot Robbet has three siblings in the form of Astaria, Robert, and Orella Robbet of which her brother Robert would die during an attack on her families holdings in their forest several years before the Lucernians took control of Tristfall, her sister Orella was captured in the same attack that killed Robert and was sold at Paris at the slaving rings, while her sister Astaria is a Magi of whom has remained one of the chief loyalists to her sister. Margot Robbet would come to marry Henly Robbet of whom was a poor hedge knight of whom came to love her from afar eventually winning a tournament and convinsing her of his love for her and the two would be married. Margot Robbet has one child with Henly Robbet in the form of Robert Robbet II. of whom is a young baby still at the time of Burning Dreams of whom she named after he deceased older brother. Margot Robbet was born the second oldest child of her father Broel Robbet of whom was a rich landowner in eastern France where he controlled large amounts of money as well through the control of a series of lumbering operations in the area. Margot was two years old when the Orcs overran France, and her father returned home with a small force of soldiers, and after discovering that escape was now impossible they would move themselves into the forest of his lumber mills where they fortified themselves on a series of islands in the forest in order to keep themselves alive. At six years old her father was killed on a scouting mission, and his headless body was left at the edge of the forest as a taunt by the now rampaging Orcs. For several years after this she trained as a knight alongside her older brother Robert of whom was now the Lord of House Robbet and the leader of the suriving humans of the area, and she grew quite skilled with a bow and became known for the fact that she basically never missed with her shot, and this only increased as she grew to use her bow from her saddle alongside a growing cadre of female horseriding archers of whom she came to induct into a knightly order called the Knights of the Quill that she would found at the age of ten. Margot Robbet would lead the Knights of the Quill into the Rescue Attempt at Calleville where they waited for the forces of her brother to distract the Babyeater Clan at the Skirmish at Calleville and then move into Calleville and rescue hundreds of slaves there who were being prepared to be moved northward to paris. Margot Robbet and her Knights of the Quill would use the distraction of the Skirmish at Calleville to get inside the fortress of Callevill and killing hundreds of the Orcs that remained behind in the fortress they would manage to rescue the hundreds of slaves and retreated out of Calleville south with them while the Orcs begin to rally their numbers to this now second assault on the city. Following this attack there was chaos among the surviving humans but she was able to control the collapse and she made herself the lady of House Robbet and took control of the land. Changing strategies from her brother she would isolate the people more into the forests, and made little attempts at attacking the Orcs outside of the forest, and this led to many years of peace for their community. After initially nearly coming to blows a resolution was found when Rosalie Girault offered herself as a hostage to secure against fears that Peter Girault would betray them again, and alongside Peter agreeing to have several men at arms of House Robbet near him at all times an agreement would be reached to once more bring the two political powers onto the same side. During the attempt to capture the port of Vauban it was Margot who took one of the generals of the port as a prisoner in the form of Danilcar Seddonid and despite resisting his charms at first she would succumb and a romantic relationship begin between the two eventually leading to her giving birth to two children with him, but after the birth of the second child he joined with a force led by the Quel'Thalasian Elves to invade Verseilles. When Lucerne begin taking control of Tristfall the surviving humans of Tristfall were very much behind them, and Margot Robbet would lead her Knights of the Quill outside of the forest for the first time in years where she joined the Lucerne army, and would swear an oath of loyalty to the Arryns and joined in the founding of Greengarden. Margot Robbet as the Tristfall Grand State was growing was made the Lady of the Tinterlands of which constituted the forest of her home, and most of the northwest of Trisfall including a border with the fortress province of Brionne. As Lady of House Robbet she was expected to begin searching for a husband, and in this regard Harrold Hardyng, and Sansa Starke of whom had grown close friends of hers would host a tournament where in the winning knight would have a very good chance of marrying her, and in this attempt they brought powerful young nobles from all across Tristfall. During this tournament a Mystery Knight would enter the tournament and begin winning the tournament until he was in the finals. Many attempted to kill him before the final round but he remained in hiding only appearing during the final bout where he defeated his opponent and won the tournament, and as the high nobles feared this lowly knight would unmask revealing a handsome but non-noble knight who asked for her hand in marriage. Margot would shock the assembled nobles when after meeting with the young man named Henly Hill she agreed to the marriage making him Henly Robbet in what became a hugely scandalous moment for the Grand State of Tristfall. History Early History Margot Robbet was born the second oldest child of her father Broel Robbet of whom was a rich landowner in eastern France where he controlled large amounts of money as well through the control of a series of lumbering operations in the area. Margot was two years old when the Orcs overran France, and her father returned home with a small force of soldiers, and after discovering that escape was now impossible they would move themselves into the forest of his lumber mills where they fortified themselves on a series of islands in the forest in order to keep themselves alive. Death of Broel At six years old her father was killed on a scouting mission, and his headless body was left at the edge of the forest as a taunt by the now rampaging Orcs. For several years after this she trained as a knight alongside her older brother Robert of whom was now the Lord of House Robbet and the leader of the suriving humans of the area, and she grew quite skilled with a bow and became known for the fact that she basically never missed with her shot, and this only increased as she grew to use her bow from her saddle alongside a growing cadre of female horseriding archers of whom she came to induct into a knightly order called the Knights of the Quill that she would found at the age of ten. Lady Robbet Following the Sack of Tinterdale it was Margot Robbet that became the Lady of House Robbet and took command of the forces of the Dutchy of Tinterdale but horrified by the betrayal of House Girault it was Margot that made the decision to isolate themselves and protect themselves as opposed to her brothers ideas which had led them to try and take control of the whole land. Changing strategies from her brother she would isolate the people more into the forests, and made little attempts at attacking the Orcs outside of the forest, and this led to many years of peace for their community. Taking a Lover Following the capture of Vauban it was Margot who took one of the generals of the port as a prisoner in the form of Danilcar Seddonid and despite resisting his charms at first she would succumb and a romantic relationship begin between the two eventually leading to her giving birth to two children with him, but after the birth of the second child he joined with a force led by the Quel'Thalasian Elves to invade Verseilles. Battle of New Brionne Rend and Maim Blackhand would lead a large force of Orcs against the in construction Lucernian fortress of New Brionne where they would be commanded to crush the fortress and then move into the Lucernian land of Tristfall. Rend and Maim would besiege the fortress, and the Orcs were able to make a lot of progress in the early days of the siege, but New Brionne was relieved a week into the siege by a force led by Margot Robbet of whom led some three hundred skirmishers and during the night was able to bring supplies, and her men into the castle. With the supplies, and reinforcements they were able to hold off the Orc attackers for a little longer, but after several weeks of sieging the fortress the Orcs were finally able to break through the outer gate after several suiciding goblins were smashed into the outer wall covered in explosives. With the wall down and the Orcs breaking through the outer wall victory seemed close, but as they broke through the outer walls the arrival of a mounted force from Lucerne would force them to retreat. The knights smashed into them from outside the fortress in two different waves, with one force hitting them from the north, and one from the west, and despite attempts by Maim, and Rend to hold their forces in places the retreat was underway quickly after the Lucernian Knights charged. Suffering incredible casualties as they retreated worse was to come for the Orcs as while they retreated Rend's son was cut down by the Knights of Lucerne, and most of the force was killed. 'Family Members' Henly Robbet - New.jpeg|Henly Robbet - Husband|link=Henly Robbet 'Relationships' Astaria Robbet Cover.jpg|Astaria Robbet - Friend/Family|link=Astaria Robbet Anne Rigal Cover Amazing.jpg|Anne Rigal - Family/Friend|link=Anne Rigal Adoniah Donnonid Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Adoniah Donnonid - Enemy|link=Adoniah Donnonid Danilcar Sedonnid.jpg|Danilcar Seddonid - Lover|link=Danilcar Seddonid Sansa Starke Cover11.jpg|Sansa Starke - Friend|link=Sansa Starke Harrold Hardyng Cover.jpg|Harrold Hardyng - Friend|link=Harrold Hardyng House Michaux.png|Marielle Michaux - Friend|link=Marielle Michaux Vilcar Wennonid.jpg|Vilcar Wennonid - Enemy|link=Vilcar Wennonid POV Role Category:Matriarch Category:People Category:Human Category:Frank Category:House Robbet Category:POV Character Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:People of Tristfall